


真相 十八

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 十八

始末屋设定  


BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

OOC

横雏+RS

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

妙子阿姨说昴子已经三天没回家了

老师说安子已经四天没交作业了

班长说昴子和安子已经长时间上课睡觉了

锦子说她心情不好不想吃饭

村子表示很愁，为什么自己天天跟个老妈子一样忙来忙去，还得挂念着三个小祖宗呢。因为作者大大说你本人就是这么个性格拉拉扯扯带大了六个熊孩子

放学后还是没拦住溜得贼快的昴子后，村子冲进了锦子的班级

学生会长把锦子当亲妹妹亲大家也见怪不怪了，谁也没有因为村子的出现感到震惊

“锦子，你是不是又没吃完午饭！”中午着急开会的村子嘱咐了锦子好好吃饭就放下两个睡得跟死猪似的昴子和安子离开，结果放学看到锦子的饭盒并没有洗干净想必里面还是满满的

锦子还是没精打采的样子默默的收着书包“没什么胃口嘛…”

“真是的一个个都不让人省心，安子是不是也跑了？”锦子委屈的小表情让村子也说不出什么重话来，只好回归正题

“嗯…大概跟昴子学姐走了……她们俩个…最近都不和我玩了”锦子本来就委屈的眼睛现在恨不得滴出水来了

村子打发了坐在锦子前面的男生，坐到了她的面前“怎么了？因为这个所以最近老是没精打采的？”

“倒也不是…”锦子无奈的晃晃头，关于Arsenal的事情她还么想好怎么跟村子说，毕竟对方也对自己没什么表示，甚至帮自己调查了昴子的事情并没有要求报酬

现在想想抑制想给Arsenal发信息的心情和站在咖啡店前偷偷拍下的他的背影都好傻

村子自然是对于锦子的心情无从而知，还以为锦子就是因为两个女孩子的忽视而难过只是不好说明，锦子终究是自己人，村子决定还是告诉锦子真相

令村子吃惊的是锦子对于昴子打工的事情并不惊讶，倒是对于安子也在那家酒吧帮忙的事情十分吃惊“总之，她俩在Eight干活给我惹了那么多麻烦，我今天得去好好和他俩还有店长谈谈了，锦子要不要一起来？”

锦子点了点头表示同意并没有提起太多的兴趣

  


Arsenal躺在天台的椅子上，最近有安子管着Ace抽烟越来越少，天台快成了Arsenal的私有地，注视着的手机上是两个女孩子的合影

这张照片是他在网上找到的，安子和昴子的SNS账号本来就不是秘密，这张照片是安子的ins上面截图下来的

和安子合影的是笑得快要看不见眼睛系着红色头巾的锦子

这张照片也是Arsenal手中锦子唯一的照片，在Arsenal手机相册中为数不多的照片中好好的保存着

要是说不喜欢都是骗人的，那种感觉叫做一见钟情，Arsenal清楚得很，高举在面前的手机上面是喜欢的女孩快乐的笑容

搭在腹部的手，稍稍使劲还能感受到没有愈合的伤口的隐隐作痛，还有依着椅子放置的拐杖，Arsenal怎么舍得把锦子带进他危险的世界里呢？

收好手机，Arsenal撑着拐杖，在明亮的天台只留下了一个背影

  


好不容易走到二层的一瞬间就听到了Toppo用小尖嗓喊着昴子的名字，隔壁房间安子的高音也不亚于Toppo，Arsenal不禁有点担心Johnny的玻璃杯，不过那小子最近都不在家吃饭，总是赶着开店的时间才回来

厨房里面一般是两个人，Jacky和横子，Arsenal并不想去打扰他们的二人世界，不算不在家的另一匹单身狗，家里的单身联盟只剩他和Mac了

溜达进一层的会议室，难得Mac并没有在整理文件

“怎么不出去坐坐？”Arsenal把整个人都埋进了沙发里面

Mac被Arsenal问了才回过神来“大概跟你一样不想被闪瞎眼”

Arsenal不屑地撇撇嘴“现在外面一个人都没有…”

Arsenal的话音刚落大门被暴力大开的声音响起

“现在大概是有人了…”

Arsenal冲Mac翻了个白眼

“Mac你给我出来！！！”少女元气十足的大嗓门响起来，估计整个楼里都听见了

Arsenal仗着眼睛又大又好看再次翻了个白眼给Mac“好了，单身狗就剩我了”用拐杖拍了一下还在磨叽磨叽的Mac“快去啊！”

Mac听见声音的一瞬间就是到来人是村子了，车上小麦色脖颈诱人的记忆带着炙热的血液冲上头部，脸瞬间红了起来，连护肩都没有摘就慌慌张张的跑了出去

Arsenal无奈的抓起自己的拐杖慢悠悠的往外蹭

和村子一起走进酒吧的锦子有点怕生的躲在她的身后，从Mac的角度並看不到较村子矮了一点的锦子，只能看见村子脑袋后面有点颤抖的红色兔耳

Mac觉得村子带着兔耳的发带一定超可爱，当然要忽视了村子现在怒气冲冲的表情，不，怒气冲冲的样子也超级可爱

本来是要找Mac讨说法的村子却在发现Mac护肩的瞬间忘记了本题

“你肩膀怎么回事？”村子蹬蹬蹬的跑到Mac的面前的时候后面的锦子才露了出来

Mac本来就害羞到不行，小姑娘还非得跑到自己面前仰着头问自己一脸担心“就…啊…就就…前段时间…嗯…不小心…不小心，伤到了”

“Mac你是不是脑子也撞到了？怎么还结巴了？”村子说着还撩开Mac的前发看了看

Mac表示你一个JK干嘛吐槽这么狠准快“哎呀…没有啦！”说着用胳膊挡开了村子的手

“你什么时候伤到的啊？”村子倒也没被Mac躲避打击到，毕竟她是打直球的高手

“就前段时间啦”Mac觉得村子专注盯着自己的样子太诱人好想揉进怀里

村子脑子转的飞快，毕竟是学生会会长，瞬间理解了情况“是不是因为你受伤昴子和安子才来这里工作帮忙的？”

“嘛啊…算是啦”只是受伤的不只是Mac

“不对”村子回忆起了更多的细节“应该是从她们俩都逃课那天吧？对不对！…诶？不对啊…那之后我见过你一次啊…超没有元气的…诶？！那时候已经受伤了？我还打了你一下，所以变严重了吗？对不起…“

那一天Mac因为要见杉浦所以才会伪装，也不能怪村子，但村子那一下却是挺疼的，只是现在看着村子一脸自责的表情也没办法责怪她了“没事儿没事儿”说着又伸出手揉了揉村子因为自责而低下的头

磨磨蹭蹭从会议室里出来的Arsenal一出来就看到散发着粉红气息的Mac和村子，简直希望自己的腿已经痊愈可以飞奔回自己的房间

“Arsenal桑？”被村子遗忘在身后的锦子看到了一脸无奈的Arsenal，他看起来比上一次见面的时候颓废了很多，还拄着拐杖艰难的移动着

三个人的注意都被锦子有点沙哑有点稚嫩的声音所吸引，第一个反应过来的Arsenal几乎没有停留转身就要回会议室

受了伤的Arsenal总是比不过锦子，抓着学生包的锦子一下子冲到了会议室门前“Arsenal桑！”

先不说村子完全不知道锦子和Arsenal的接点在哪里，光是锦子现在这种又委屈又生气的表情她就从没有见过，这种莫名其妙嫁女儿的感觉好奇怪啊

Arsenal看着锦子挡在面前只能转身就走，看着拦不住Arsenal，就像两个人第一次见面时那样，锦子从身后紧紧抱住了想要逃跑的Arsenal

换好衣服从二楼下来安子刚好看到锦子抱住Arsenal的瞬间，好像他们两个第一次相见的时候

在始末屋呆了这么久，又从Ace那里听了不少关于Arsenal的事情，这个男人有多别扭安子也是了解的，无奈的叹口气，安子推了推低着头的Arsenal“和锦子聊聊吧”

跟在安子身后的Ace撇撇嘴“聊什么，肯定是Arsenal又闹别扭了呗”

“放开我”Arsenal低着头说

锦子并没有放开，反而抱得更紧了“不要！”

“我说放开！”Arsenal几乎是怒吼出来的

锦子用比Arsenal更大的声音吼了回去“不要！”

Arsenal使劲挣扎起来，根本顾不得身后只是一个柔弱的女孩子“放开我！”

锦子终究只是女孩子毕竟是没有Arsenal的力气大，一下子被甩了出去摔倒了墙上

“锦子！”“Arsenal！”来自村子和Mac的惊叫总算是唤回了Arsenal只想着逃避的大脑

其实也没有很疼，但是摔到地上的锦子委屈的不行，泪水就控制不住的流了下来“Arsenal桑…你到底是多么的讨厌我？”

锦子的泪水无声的流下，大眼睛里面水盈盈的像是受了委屈的小狗，看得Arsenal也自责起来，只能蹲在锦子的面前，有点艰难的伸出手颤颤巍巍的擦掉锦子止不住的泪水“没有…不是讨厌啊…”

“你…呜呜呜…你都不理我了…呜呜呜”锦子还是哭，发带跟着抖啊抖，剩下几个人也不知道该不该上去劝

“没有没有…没有不理你”Arsenal表示女孩子比小孩子要难办，毕竟小八比锦子好劝多了

“呜呜呜呜，真的吗？”泪水还在流，但锦子一脸期待的看着Arsenal

Arsenal嗯嗯的点点头，只想劝住锦子止不住的泪水

锦子一直都是行动派，好多事情都是先做后想，就像现在，反正Arsenal说不讨厌自己了，锦子一下子扑进Arsenal的怀里 ，只露出发带的小耳朵哭的梨花带雨

腿伤还没的Arsenal扭成一个奇怪的姿势抱着锦子，就像当年抱住小八是一样笨手笨脚的拍着锦子一颤一颤的后背

外面吵吵闹闹，Jacky在厨房里面做饭做的也不踏实，将炖煮着的牛肉处理好，丢下围裙就往外走，横子不知道怎么回事，也只好安安静静地跟在后面

“やーいやーいうるさいな”关西大厨从厨房挎着大叔步走了出来，后面还牵着白白净净的横子

“横子！”“村子！”

很好两校学生会会长相认了

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


肚子疼，总之也把这一章搞定了

绝望

  



End file.
